Attack on Therapy
by AntisocialCarnivore
Summary: Levi is constantly plagued by nightmares of his past life and seeks help from Erwin who suggests he go see a therapist by the name of Eren Jaeger. Is it the same Eren from his dreams? Modern Reincarnation AU There may or may not be a little smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1

So I know I have a KHR fic that I kinda dropped so sorry about that- I'll try to be better with this one-

This was originally supposed to be a high school AU with a little twist but I couldn't think of a good plot and then this came to mind and then oh look a wild plot idea appeared.

OTL Hope you enjoy this fic-

**Ideas for the title and Levi's Cleaning Service are from a certain someone on Facebook. **

**Help with the Therapy situations go to another certain someone on Facebook.**

**Help with edits go to another certain someone on Facebook.**

**Thank you all for your help. **

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Just the plot.**

* * *

_They came from all sides. He was surrounded by Them and with no way of escaping. His blades had been dulled from all his attacks, his ropes starting to become unable to support him. This was his worst-case scenario. _

_All his squad mates were dead. All but one of them murdered by the titans. The final one had fallen by his own hand. Just as he promised. And damn did that hurt to do. To watch your lover's final breath leave his mouth and be unable to do anything but stand there with a hung head and a fist around the blade that caused said final breath. _

_Ever since the beginning Levi had promised Eren that if he lost control of the titan dwelling within him, he would kill him. But it wasn't until that moment that he was left with no other choice but to hold true to that promise. The promise that would cause his own demise. _

_The titans, ranging in size, finally closed in on the short Corporal, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. Not after having come so far. He forced his ropes to preform until they could no longer. Even with dull blades, he managed a few kills, but it wasn't enough. Not enough to eradicate the titans. Soon he would be met with the same fate as his young lover. He felt his limbs being ripped apart. _

That was when Levi sat up with a gasp. What was this wetness he could feel on his cheeks? He reached up to touch and examine it. … Tears? He was... Crying? Why? Was it from that dream? Who was that person he murdered? No... This was just a dream, wasn't it?

But it wasn't the first time he's had that dream. No. He's had similar dreams. And it always consisted of those giants and that brown-haired boy with emerald eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. He's never seen anything so beautiful.

What was he saying? He didn't even know who this person was. No, that was a lie. He remembered the person and his name. But that was his previous life. He didn't know the person in this life.

Levi had been constantly plagued with nightmares from what appeared to be his past life for years. He just wanted to forget about those dreams and his past. But there was something inside him -his soul, maybe?- that wouldn't let him. Every time he was close to forgetting, he would have the same dream again.

The same dream with the same brunette dying the same death and the raven dying shortly after.

Well, at least he knew how he died?

He glanced at the clock next to his bed. 4:26 AM. He wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon. So he got up to make himself a cup of coffee.

While waiting on the cup, Levi pulled out his phone to text his closest friend, Erwin.

_I had the dream again._

He didn't expect to receive a reply anytime soon, so when the coffee was done, Levi sat himself down on the couch and turned the TV on to a random channel, mostly just for background noise.

He picked up the book on the small coffee table in front of said couch and opened up to the first page. It was a book about the history of the cities within the Walls, which were no longer standing due to the titans having gone extinct many decades ago.

Nobody had bothered to write books about the horrible experiences of people whose stories were passed down orally. Until a small team of people thought it would be best to record this as history.

There were mentions of the three military branches, their members and their ranks.

So of course Levi would be mentioned as both the Corporal of the Scouting Legion and as Humanity's Strongest soldier.

Descriptions of the weapons and their uses were also listed.

In a few places, there were drawings taped in. Levi's drawings. He had drawn what he could remember and taped them in for reference. Weapons were broken apart and the parts were labeled, faces of the solders he could recognize were drawn and taped in next to their names and descriptions.

But there was one soldier that he kept looking back to. _Eren Jaeger._ The name that matched the face of the boy in his dreams.

His fingers traced lightly over the name and drawing before he closed the book, setting it back down where he had picked it up from, looking up at the TV.

A couple hours later, Levi awoke again. When did he fall asleep? He checked his phone and saw that he had one new message. Erwin must have replied.

_You really should see that therapist I told you about. I'm starting to get worried._

That therapist... He went by the name of Eren Jaeger, didn't he? Maybe he'd go when he got off work, though he was somewhat nervous. Was it the same Eren? Levi closed his phone and tossed it to the side.

He trusted Erwin's instincts, so if he said the raven-haired man should see a therapist, Levi would see the therapist.

Levi ran his own cleaning service, appropriately named _Levi's Cleaning Service, _though he worked from home. Why bother with another shop when all you need to do is just buy cleaning supplies and take calls from people who were too damn lazy to clean their own houses?

Sure, his rates may be high, but damn did he do a good job. The houses he cleaned were always left completely spotless. Even better looking than it was when it was first put on the market and bought.

His day was usually quiet and boring. Maybe he'd go in earlier. … Yeah, he'd do that.

He took a shower before putting on some clean clothes and making his way out to his car and to the recommended therapist.

Levi signed in and sat in a chair, waiting to be called back.

* * *

As Eren looked over the paper with his latest client, his eyes widened, seeing the name. _Levi._ It couldn't be _that _Levi, could it? His Corporal? No, that was impossible. There was no way Corporal Levi would be here in this building waiting to see him. Eren wasn't ready to face the lover of his past life. Maybe he never would be, but this was his job and he couldn't refuse patients that needed his help.

Eren had been in the Corporal's position before, remembering his past life and being afraid of it. If there were such a thing as Hell, that would be it.

The brunette chewed on the inside of his lip nervously before finally getting up to call back the client.

Seeing the man sitting in a chair not too far away made his heart skip a beat. The same hair, the same cold eyes. It _was_ him, there was no denying it now.

"C- Levi? I'm ready to see you now." _God, it would be hard to prevent myself from accidentally calling him Corporal._

* * *

A young man who couldn't be older than twenty stepped out into the waiting room and called for Levi.

"C- Levi? I'm ready to see you now."

_What was that?_

The raven-haired man's eyes widened as he looked up to the other male. The same hair, the same emerald eyes- it _was_ him.

Levi could feel his heart rate increase and swallowed the lump in his throat, standing up to greet the therapist.

Eren blinked, looking down slightly at the shorter man who just kept staring at him, trying not to stare back or show any proof that he recognized this man. "Is.. Something wrong?"

The older male snapped out of his trance at the words and shook his head, looking downward. "N-No. It's nothing."

_Still trying to hide things? Isn't this why you came here, Levi? _His thoughts berated him.

The two sat down across from each other, the younger taking out a notebook and pen, pushing the short awkward moment to the side. "So, first off, how are you?"

"Tired." Levi muttered, answering quickly.

"Why?"

"I woke up from a nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

Levi paused. He was going to have to explain. Of course he realized this, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it. But he was already here so there was no going back, really. He looked to the carpeted floor. "...Titans. Everywhere. From all sides. I was a squad leader in the Scouting Legion, but my entire squad was killed. There.. There was one teenager. He-" The raven-haired man looked up at the other. "He actually looked just like you... He- I murdered him." Levi had lowered his gaze again.

_So that's why he was staring... _Eren mused, writing down almost everything Levi had said. "Titans haven't existed for over a hundred years, why you were dreaming of them, I'm not sure. Tell me how I- this person who looks like me was killed." _He's remembering and suffering because of it. I just want to hug him and comfort him, but I can't._

"The back of the neck. I stabbed him there. Similar to the only known way to kill a titan."

Eren tried to hide his shock. The back of the neck. If he remembered correctly, he had a birthmark there. And as people said, a birthmark was where you were killed in a previous life. Reflexively, a hand reached to feel that spot on his neck. "I see.." He made a note of that. _So it was true. _He never really thought the dreams of his past life were true, he just went with it. But hearing Levi's explanation of his dream just proved that it actually happened.

"I've had similar nightmares too.. That wasn't the first time it happened." Levi chewed his lip a little.

"Do you mind explaining?"

"They're.. The same general thing. Titans everywhere, soldiers getting killed.." He didn't want to go into too much detail. More like he was afraid to go into too much detail. These dreams had really shaken him up.

Eren contemplated this, though somewhat upset that he couldn't hear about any other possible stories of their time together. "I can only suggest a couple of things to help. Avoid food and drinks other than water for a good two hours before bed, Avoid reading or watching anything that may cause your nightmares, such as horror novels, scary movies and books, or even history books, and listen to some soothing music, usually without words, to relax yourself before sleeping."

Levi gave a small nod, not admitting the fact that the closer he got to forgetting, the more often the nightmares struck. So the only thing on that list that he wouldn't be following was the staying away from his history. He couldn't stay away from his history.

Eren was supposed to help his clients and admitting he had similar memories as this particular one, even if he wanted to, couldn't be good for his job. He couldn't lose this one too. And it paid a good amount of money. The only thing he had to live off of.

Sure, Mikasa had a good job, too, that paid well, but Eren would much rather have money that he made with his own two hands.

"This information will be kept confidential. I would like to see you in a couple weeks to see how you're doing, Co-" Eren managed to bite his tongue, preventing himself from saying Levi's previous title.

Levi had started to get up when the younger began dismissing him, but stopped at the last part of the sentence. His eyes shot up to the other. "What?"

"Nothing!" Eren raised his hands defensively. "I didn't say anything, Corporal! I-I mean-" _Shit! _

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Shitty brat, trying to play it off as if you didn't recognize me. I'm not your 'Corporal' anymore so don't call me that."

That caused the younger to look down. "Sorry, Co- Levi."

The raven-haired man just stared at him, his cold eyes boring into the other, waiting for an explanation.

"I- I do remember.. The past. The titans. My death." Eren's hand touched the back of his neck again, the same spot of his birthmark. "Everything. But, I can't risk my job. As much as I love seeing you alive again, I- I can't. I'm already risking my job just by telling you this much. Co- Levi, I'm so-" Eren's words were cut off by Levi grabbing his shirt collar and pressing his lips roughly against Eren's own.

When Levi finally pulled away and released his grip on the other's shirt, causing him to fall back into his seat, Eren's face was a deep red. He could even form proper words. It all just came out as incoherent sputtering.

"Shitty brat." Levi's face had a small pink tint to it as well, though it was well hidden. "You don't know how happy it makes me just seeing you alive again."

Eren gave the older man a small smile. "Sorry for everything I've done in the past, Corporal."

"I don't care about the past anymore, Jaeger. And I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sor-"

"Shut up."

Eren opened his mouth to apologize again but closed it at the sight of Levi's glare.

"Maybe you don't need to tell your boss about this. I'd like to see you again, Jaeger." At that moment, he was grateful for Erwin for reuniting the two lost lovers.

Eren stared into the cold gray eyes that were staring back at him, searching for any hint of a lie. There was none. This man honestly wanted to see him again.

Could this progress into what it once was? Eren would like that. He was sure Levi would too.

After another moment of thought, Eren nodded. "Maybe.. We could go out for lunch?"

"When's your break?"

"Around one."

"I'll be outside waiting for you then." Levi nodded and Eren smiled.

"I can't wait!" Eren got up to hug the other, but too late did he realize that he was taller than the ex-corporal. "It- It seems I'm still taller than you."

"Do you want me to pick you up for lunch or not?" That wasn't a question. That was a threat and Eren picked up on it.

"Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing, shitty brat!"

"So-" He was silenced by Levi's glare. Again. "I- I still want you to pick me up for lunch."

"Maybe I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to babysit a brat who can't stop apologizing." Levi crossed his arms and turned away, only to look back at the younger out of the corner of his eye.

When Eren could finally move after the initial shock of Levi's words, his mouth opened angrily and his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not brat!"

"Well you're sure acting like one."

Eren was about to lose his cool and moved to punch his ex-corporal, however, said ex-Corporal had been expecting this, based on his previous dreams, and before the punch could connect with his jaw, he grabbed it and pulled the brunette in close to kiss him again.

Eren had been shocked stiff yet again. Was Levi planning this? He didn't even know him in this life? So what if he had the same personality as his past self did? This was a different world, therefore a different Eren.

But _damn _that kiss lit a hungry flame within his entire being. Eren wanted more, but he knew he would have to wait as Levi pulled away again, this time with a small smirk on his face.

"I'll meet you at lunch, Jaeger." Was the last thing Levi said before walking out the door and back to his car, leaving Eren a blushing mess.

* * *

I'm already starting the second chapter to this so it should be out by at least next week- Sorry I can't write fast-


	2. Chapter 2

Around 12:30, Levi had gotten dressed up for his little lunch date. He wouldn't admit it, but he was extremely happy to be able to be with his Eren again.

12:45 and he was out the door. The therapist's office wasn't too far of a drive, so Levi would have plenty of time to get there. Even with traffic.

12:55 and he was pulled over to the curb, waiting for the younger male to get off for his break.

1:02 and there came Eren, running out the door.

Levi rolled down the window and called out to him from inside the car, catching his attention.

Eren ran toward the nice and shiny black sports car, climbing into the passenger seat as Levi rolled the window back up, only leaving it down part ways.

"You're late."

"Sorry, Co- Levi." Eren was never going to get used to that, was he? "I had to finish up with another client."

"I see. And how was that?" Levi asked as he pulled away from the curb and back onto the road.

"Not bad. So, where are you taking me?" Eren turned his head to face his reunited lover.

"To a little cafe not too far from here." Levi just kept his eyes on the road as he replied with in bored tone.

"Is it nice?"

"I wouldn't be a regular if it wasn't."

"Ah, I suppose that's true.." Eren spoke then turned his head to look around the interior of the car. Clean. Very, very clean. "Still a clean-freak, I see." He smiled turning back to the slightly older man.

Said man didn't even spare him a glance, just keeping his eyes on the road. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Eh- No!" Eren held his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I see.." Levi murmured.

The rest of the drive was quiet until they had finally reached the small building. Yes, it was small, but it was comfortable.

"We're here." Levi got out of the car and straightened out his clothes, dusting them off as well.

Eren, of course, had spaced out in the silence but the raven-haired's voice brought him back to reality. "Oh-" Soon, he was out of the car as well, though he didn't bother with straightening out his clothes. Just adjusting them slightly so they were more comfortable.

The ex-corporal led the other through the door when a bubbly brunette greeted them. "Hey, Levi! Who's this cutie?"

"You're.. Hanji-san?" Eren said quietly, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I am, but that doesn't tell me who you are."

"She doesn't...?" Eren turned his head to Levi as he asked the question to which Levi just shook his head.

"No. She doesn't have her memories. At least, not a lot of them." Then the raven-haired man looked up toward the female. "Remember how I was saying I had a lover in my nightmares..?" Slowly, an arm had snaked it's way around Eren's waist and pulled him into the shorter's chest.

Then it clicked. "Oh! You're Eren! Levi's told me about you! Well, what he could remember from his nightmares, anyway."

Eren had felt somewhat confused but a small blush crept upon his cheeks when the shorter man had reeled him in. "Oh- H-He did?"

"He did! I figured you were adorable, but I never thought you'd be _this _adorable!" Hanji grinned. "But to answer your question, no. I don't remember everything. Just little parts here and there. Mostly about the titans. I think it's because I spent most of my time researching them, from what Levi's told me?" She gave the ex-corporal a glance.

Levi nodded. "You knew almost everything about the titans. But you don't remember the Shifters.." He glanced up at Eren sadly before looking back down.

Hanji shook her head. "All I know is what you've told me."

"Thank you..?" Eren scratched his cheek slightly, unsure of what to say. He felt the shorter's mood drop and brought a hand under his chin, lifting it gently to meet his gaze. The younger male wasn't exactly sure what was bothering him but the mention of 'shifters' gave him a good enough idea. "Hey.. I'm here now, aren't I?" He gave a small smile. "You don't have to worry about killing me in this life, too."

Levi eyed the other cautiously, not returning the smile. "R-Right... Titans don't exist in this life.. We got rid of them a long time ago, didn't we?"

Eren nodded. "We did."

"Well, how about we get you a seat before things turn sour, huh? I assume you want your usual?" The woman tried to change the subject, earning a nod from Levi. "And what should I get for you, Eren?"

"I'll just take a cinnamon roll and a peppermint tea, I guess.."

"Okay! One cinnamon roll and a peppermint tea for Eren and a chicken Caesar and black coffee for Levi. Got it." The eccentric female wrote down the order after leading the two men to their table in a corner then went to go prepare the order.

"So.. How old are you in this life?" Eren spoke up after a moment of silence.

Levi had been staring out the window in thought before looking back at the younger. "Twenty-eight. You?"

"Twenty-one. And before you ask, I had my first drink when I was sixteen." He rested his chin in his palm.

Oh. So his guess wasn't too far off. "I assume that means you were the typical failure of a teenager, going to parties and getting high and/or stoned?"

Eren went silent. "... Maybe.. But I didn't fail my classes. How do you think I got to where I am?"

Levi shrugged. "That blonde kid or that girl that was always protective of you could have helped. Or do you not know them in this life?"

"You mean Armin and Mikasa? Yeah, we went to school together.. Mikasa's still my sister and Armin is our childhood friend. And they may or may not have helped me through school."

"Figures. You're useless on your own."

"Hey!" Eren's eyebrows furrowed angrily.

Levi let out a small chuckle and covered his mouth. "You're so fun to tease."

That left Eren dumbfounded. "Stop teasing me.."

"I won't."

Eren pouted, causing Levi to avert his gaze. This kid was just too damn adorable.

"Hey, Levi?" Said kid spoke up after another moment of silence.

"What?" The Frenchman didn't bother with looking back up at the other.

"Are we.. 'together' now?"

At that moment, Levi turned his head to face him again. "Figure that out yourself." He got up and leaned over the table to press his lips against the German's.

It was also at that moment that Hanji returned with their orders. At the sight in front of her, she squealed loudly and excitedly with a wide grin. "Aah! You two are so adorable together!"

The voice startled Levi and he ended up biting his own lip, scrambling to get back into his seat. "Goddammit, shitty four-eyes. Don't sneak up on me like that." He rubbed his now sore lip with a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Eren's face, on the other hand, had gone completely red. He stared wide-eyed at the female who interrupted them and gulped. Then he shifted his gaze to Levi. _Should I take that as a yes..? _

"Aw, you could have continued!" Hanji complained, setting down the orders in front of their respective patrons.

"Like hell we would, with you standing there, watching us like a hawk." Levi scoffed, picking up a fork and stabbing it into the lettuce, earning a pleasant _crunch _sound. Then he brought the fork to his mouth to eat his bite.

"But it's so fun to watch you two!" The female whined.

"Tch. You never were good at respecting people's privacy. You can leave us alone now." Levi glared into his salad bowl, not wanting to see what expression the irksome woman had.

"Fine then. I see how wanted I am here." Said irksome woman faked some tears as she walked off.

Eren just shyly stared down at the small plate and cup before him. Slowly, he picked up the cup and blew at the contents in a poor attempt to cool off the hot liquid before taking a sip and recoiling from the burning of his tongue. "Ow! That's hot!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance, looking back up after deciding the bowl wasn't worth glaring at. Though the performance was somewhat entertaining, he had to admit. It wasn't long after that the ravenette burned his own tongue on his coffee. "Shit!"

Well that got Eren to laugh. Maybe a little too hard.

"Shut up, you shitty brat."

"Sorry, sir." Eren said in between gasps for breath, trying to stop laughing. But every time he did, it just came back with a little more force.

Levi moved his glare onto the man in front of him. "Or maybe I should kiss you again?"

Oh. That got the brunette to stop laughing. And instead look at the ravenette with wide eyes and a reddened face.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, stop making that face!" Levi's own face had tinted a slight red as he covered it with his free hand, also hiding a slight nosebleed. Did he mention this kid was too damn adorable?

"Eh? Levi, are you-"

"I'm fine!" Well, he was. Except for the blood that decided to come splurting out of his nose. Which he had to use a napkin to wipe up.

_It doesn't look like he is... _Eren just kept quiet and tore off a small piece of his cinnamon roll, handing it to the other. "You want some?"

Levi just stared at the piece as it was handed to him. Then he sighed in defeat and took it, plopping it into his mouth. He didn't really want to upset the kid even further. Even though he wasn't really a kid, he'd still just call him that to make things easier. "Thanks..."

Eren smiled. "You're welcome!"

The ravenette gave a small smile in return and the two ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

When they were done, the two got up and Levi paid the bill.

Back in Levi's car, the man pulled out his phone and looked through it for a moment before handing it to the younger. "Put in your number."

"Eh?" Came the response.

"Your cellphone number. You have one, don't you?"

"Ah- Yeah, I do." He took the phone, still slightly unsure what to do with it.

"I want it. Give it to me."

"O-Okay..." Eren punched in his number and gave it back to the ravenette.

Levi quickly opened a new message box and typed out his message, sending it to his newest contact. He didn't do anything until the brunette reached into his pocket to grab the phone that was playing his _new message _tone.

The young man's face had gone red again as he read the message over and over.

_I love you._

"Maybe... Maybe it's a little early to say it, but.. I loved you in my memories and seeing you again makes my heart flutter. I've never experienced this feeling in this life, but I think that's what this is.." Levi's own face had gone a light red at his confession.

Emerald orbs looked over the older male, looking for hints of false information but finding nothing. "M.. Me too.. I remember the feeling from the past- being in love with you. And now that I've found you again in this life, I feel whole. Like there was some sort of void there before that's been filled. I.. I love you too, Levi-heichou."

Levi leaned over the seat and pressed his lips against the other's, kissing him deeply and earning a small gasp from Eren. The ravenette gave a small smirk before pulling away from the other's lips and moving down to his neck to leave a few marks, which had earned another few gasps and whimpers from the man below him.

Then he finally released the other and started up his car. "Thank you.." He mumbled, driving Eren back to his office.

Before Eren got out of the car, however, he pecked Levi gently on the lips. "Love you."

"You too.." The kiss was unexpected but then he gave a small smile, watching the other go back inside the building. When he was out of sight, Levi drove home in silence and took a shower.

* * *

Eheh. Almost a little late with this chapter- Wasn't really sure what to do with the date so I just kinda ended it suddenly- Sorry-

I'm not sure if Hanji or Mikasa and Armin are going to play a big part of this since it's mainly just Levi and Eren.

But I did say I was going to have this chapter out in a week and well, here it is!

Going to try to have the next chapter out next week too since I have somewhat of an idea of what to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

THERE IS A LITTLE SMUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. JUST A WARNING.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Levi was called out to someone's house to clean. That person also just happened to be a certain blonde. A certain blonde who knows almost everything about Levi. If you haven't already guessed, It's Erwin. Yes. Erwin.

Erwin had come up with the excuse of having Levi clean for him so he could learn what had happened with the therapist. He had done a bit of research and found that there was an Eren Jaeger working as a therapist and as Levi had mentioned, Eren Jaeger was also in his nightmares. So he put two and two together and sent Levi to go see this Eren.

Would his plan work out? He'd have to wait until Levi came over to clean to find out.

About half an hour later, Levi had shown up at Erwin's doorstep with a bag of cleaning supplies in hand. When he was let in, he just set his stuff down on the table and got to work. "I won't talk, if that's why you've called me here. I'm just here to do my job."

"How about if I paid more?"

"Oh, so now you're going to bribe me?" He scowled as he was unable to reach any higher on the wall. Levi took a quick glance around him and pulled up a stool, standing on it. Fuck being short. It sucks. Don't be short.

"I just want to know. Was it _that _Eren or not?"

Levi didn't respond for the longest time. He just moved to a different section on the wall. "... It was." He also kept his face to the wall to hide the small blush that decided that then was a good time to creep up on him.

"And how was your visit?"

Again, Levi didn't respond for a long while. And when he did, it was a low whisper that one would have had to strain to hear. ".. Thank you."

That made Erwin smile. A very faint smile, but it was there.

* * *

When Levi had returned home, it was already late in the evening, so he just heated up some leftovers for dinner.

When it was time for bed, he took another shower and put on clean pajamas, falling into an uncomfortable sleep when he hit the bed and curled up under the blankets. And here, he thought he'd have a nice little dream about his reunion with his lost love. Apparently not.

_This was supposed to be a good first expedition for the new recruits, right? Then why was almost the entire right flank wiped out? A titan? A single titan? One that could sprint? A _female _titian? Like. It had boobs? How the hell? _

_But soon it had caught up to the rest of the recruits and veteran soldiers. The entire central column was to go straight into the forest path. The forest of the big-ass trees. No, not big ass-trees. Big-ass trees. The titan was following, right? The wagons were in front them, the Special Operations Squad was behind the then-Corporal. Eren kept turning back and watching his comrades fall by the female titan's hand in horror. _

_Soon, Eren's own hand was brought up to his mouth to be bitten into. He had been wanting to turn into his own titan to fight his female counterpart._

_The only female in the SO squad spoke up, effectively stopping the action. "Eren! You promised you wouldn't do that unless your life was in danger!" She wasn't afraid of Eren. Or was she? What was that woman's name? He couldn't remember. He'd have to look in that history book of his when he woke up from this nightmare._

_Eren had adverted his horror-stricken gaze to the woman from the people behind them. _

"_You aren't wrong. If you want to do it, do it. I can tell. This guy's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with his Titan power. No matter what power you use to suppress him, no matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone. Eren." Levi glanced back at the teen. "The difference between your decision and ours is experience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself, or believe in the Survey Corps and me? I don't know. I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of the comrades I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So choose for yourself whichever decision you will regret least." _

_Eren stared at his hand for a long few seconds before he brought it back up to his mouth, only to be stopped again._

"_Trust us, Eren." _

_Eren stayed silent for another long while, thinking over his decision. _

"_Eren! You're taking too long! Decide!" _

"_I'll go forward!" The hand was lowered, taking his horse's reins again. _

_Even as the titan neared, the squad continued running. _

_Even as the soldiers in the back died, the squad continued running. _

_Until they had successfully lured the titan into the trap. _

"_FIRE!" The commander ordered and the squad followed, firing wire after wire after wire into the female titan's flesh, immobilizing it. _

_Levi ordered his squad to continue on while he went to deal with the now-captured titan._

_He used his maneuver gear and landed on a spot on a tree branch next to the commander."The rear guard solders died buying us the time we needed. We couldn't have done it without them."_

"_Is that right?"_

"_That's right."_

_Levi was about to go confront the titan but Erwin stopped him, ordering more wires to be fired instead._

_After the rest of the wires had been embedded into the titan's flesh, Levi and Mike were sent out to try to remove the human from within the titan._

_But even with the titan's hands covering the weak spot, it shouldn't have been too difficult. _

_Except it was. This titan could harden it's flesh. _

"_Hey. Why don't you just come out?" Levi stood on top of the female titan's head. "We don't have time to waste. So, what do you think is going to happen to you now? Do you believe you can escape? I wish you'd consider all the trouble we're going through.. As I recall, you killed my troops in various ways. Did you find it fun? Right now, I'm finding it fun." He readied his blades. "Well, so are you, right? I think you can understand me. Oh, right.. I wanted to ask you something. Is it okay if we cut off your arms and legs? They'll grow back, right? I'm talking about _your _limbs. Not the titan's. We need you alive after all.." _

_The female titan's eyes widened and let out a loud blood-curdling shriek, causing Levi to almost lose his balance and cover his ears. _

"_Well, that was a surprise." _

_That was when hordes of titans came running into the forest to the exact spot where the female one was being restrained. _

_Erwin sent out one squad to intercept the first wave of titans. Except the titans ignored them. What the hell was going on? _

"_Hey, bitch, you did something, didn't you?" Levi stomped on the blonde titan's head a couple times before turning to face the titans. He maneuvered to the titans and took down a couple at the same time. _

_Also at that time, some of the smaller titans made their way to the female and began eating her. Eating? Again, what the hell?_

_And then their new mission was to protect this female titan. _

_So that's what the soldiers did. They all did their best to take out all the titans other than the female. _

_And believe him when he said there was _a lot _of titans. _

_So many that Erwin had to tell the Scouts to get back into formation and retreat. _

"_Tch. And after all we did at the court trial. Who knows what will happen to Eren or us when we return empty-handed."_

"_We can think about that after we return. Our priority right now is getting back without additional casualties." _

"_... I'll go call my squad." _

"_Wait, Levi." _

_Levi had turned to take off but stopped when he was told to, turning his head to face the taller man. "What is it?" _

"_Refill your gas tank and blades." _

"_There isn't time. I think I have plenty. Why?"_

"_It's an order. Follow it."_

_Levi stared at the man for a moment. "... Roger, Erwin. I'll trust your decision." He did as ordered before taking off in search of his team. _

_It wasn't until he heard Eren's titan's shriek that he knew something was wrong and turned around to head in the direction the shriek was coming from. _

_And it was on the way that he started feeling dread? Why was he dreading this? Something was wrong. The only reason he'd feel this was if-_

Oh.

_The first body he had come across was Gunter's. The male's body was scratched up and he had been hanging from one of his wires. _

_Levi averted his gaze and kept going. _

_Next it was Erd's. The body- No. The _half _of the body was just laying there, bloodying the ground beneath it. The ravenette's eyes darkened. _

_Then it was Auruo's body next- also laying and bloodying the ground. Levi didn't even want to look at his condition._

_And last it was Petra. The poor woman had been smashed into a tree. Should have watched out for it. That's when Levi had shown more sadness in his eyes than he ever had before. What was this woman to him? _

_He had Eren, didn't he? But this woman was also close to him before Eren had come into the Legion, so it was understandable. _

Levi awoke with a gasp and sat up straight, breathing heavily as if he had been screaming in his sleep. Which may or may not have been true. Well, his throat did seem a little sore. So, maybe.

_What was that..? Another nightmare? Who were those people? My squad..? The Special Operations Squad. I recognize that name.. The book. I need to look at the book. _

The ravenette gulped and got out of bed, making his way to the couch, turning a lamp on on the way. At first he was confused. Why did he have another nightmare after something _good _happened in his life for once? He didn't want to be haunted by these nightmares anymore.

He flipped the book to the pages of the Special Operations Squad, assigned to protect Eren Jaeger. It was said that they had all sacrificed themselves to help the teen escape. Which he didn't. Instead he had turned into his titan to face the female. He lost that fight and was captured by the enemy.

Was he rescued? Who rescued him? He had woken up before he found out. Well, he must have been rescued because obviously he wasn't dead yet. Levi hadn't killed him yet. He had to have been alive.

Damn, he wanted to find out.

But first, he searched the names of the SOS members. _Erd Jinn, Auruo Bossard, Gunter Shulz, Petra Ral, Lance Corporal Levi, Eren Jaeger._

_Petra Ral. That was her name. The rest of the names must have been the other members. _No shit, Levi. Of course those were the names of the other members of your squad. _Shut up, Voice. Who ever you may be. _No.

Maybe he should call Eren? Maybe he could help. He _was_ a therapist after all. So that's what he did. He pulled out his phone and called Eren.

* * *

Eren was asleep, like anyone else would be at such an early hour. But then suddenly his phone started ringing and playing the ringtone he had set for Levi.

"_'It was a pointless death...'_

_Nobody should say that_

_'Til we're down to the last man"_

At first, the twenty-one year old ignored the call, but after the phone kept ringing over and over again, Eren finally picked up the phone and groggily answered. "Hello...?"

For the first few moments, all he could hear from the other line was heavy breathing. "Levi?" He waited and there was no response. Just more heavy breathing. "Levi, what's wrong?" Slowly, the kid was becoming more and more alert and worried. "Did you have another-"

"Nightmare." Levi finally answered. "S-Special Operations Squad. Female titan.. I-"

"Shh.." Eren soothed. "That's all in the past. The titans don't exist now. You don't need to worry about them. Do you want me to come over so you don't have to be alone?"

Levi nodded. Then he remembered that the other couldn't see him through the phone and responded with a sniff. "I do.."

"Tell me your address."

Levi gave the information to Eren who then put it into his GPS. "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Should I hang up?" He asked, changing out of his pajamas.

"I think... I think I should be okay until you get here.."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"I love you, Levi. Don't forget that."

"I won't... I love you too." Just hearing the younger's voice was already putting his mind at ease.

"Good." Eren smiled a little, even though the other couldn't see it. "Then, I'll be hanging up now. I'll be at your place in about ten minutes."

"Okay.."

"Be safe."

"Yeah.."

Eren ended the call and sighed. He was still tired after just being woken up by that sudden call.

Maybe he'd stay with Levi for a day or two. Maybe longer.

Who knows.

Anyway, Eren brushed his teeth and tried to make himself _not _look like he just got out of bed.

And not long after, he was in his car, following the directions the GPS nearly shouted at him which startled him

Every

Single

Time

.

The "_Recalculating._" that the GPS spoke every time he missed a turn was starting to get annoying. So annoying that he almost threw said electronic out the window of his car.

But then he reminded himself of how much Levi needed him and quickly changed his mind.

Curse that man for living in an area he wasn't used to.

Soon, he had reached Levi's neighborhood and started looking around for his house.

Was that a man sitting on his porch wrapped in a blanket?

Could that man have been Levi?

* * *

A few minutes after the call ended, Levi grabbed a blanket and went outside to sit in the cold, just so Eren couldn't miss his house.

As soon as his eyes had drooped closed, headlights had made their way further and further down the street, nearing his house.

_Eren..? _

Slowly, Levi picked up his head, trying to peer into the car which was too dark to see. But he could almost make out a silhouette looking back at him before the wheel turned and the car was in his driveway.

The figure was stepping out of the car and making his way toward the shorter man who then stood up.

When the two got closer, Levi could finally make out the chocolate brown hair and the emerald eyes.

Levi took the initiative and closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms and the blanket around the younger man and pressing his face into Eren's neck.

The ravenette was shivering. Was he cold? Or was this just from the fear? Maybe both?

It apparently didn't matter as Eren had wrapped his own arms around the older, holding him close and whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Shall we go inside...?" Eren continued to whisper into Levi's ear, earning a small nod and reluctantly separating their bodies from each other, only keeping their hands connected.

Levi led the other into the fairly large house which was always kept spotlessly clean. So clean, you'd think the guy cleaned up every speck of dust as soon as it landed on something. He motioned for the other to sit on the couch while he went to make some tea.

He stayed in the kitchen until the tea was poured into the cups. He didn't add anything in either cup because he liked his tea plain and he didn't know what Eren liked in his.

Upon returning to the living room, he froze, eyes widening slightly at what Eren was looking at.

It took all his will not to drop the cups of tea right then and there.

* * *

Eren had grown quite bored, waiting for Levi to return from the kitchen, and he noticed a fairly thick book on the coffee table in front of him.

He picked it up and looked through it.

What was this?

A history book?

Who drew these drawings?

Levi?

He flipped to a page deeper into the book. One that was used so much that the spine had cracked.

And then he knew why.

The soldiers of the Scouting Legion were listed along with drawings of faces next to each name.

Eren traced his fingers lightly over the drawings of his old squadmates and then the drawing of himself.

Soon, he heard footsteps coming closer then suddenly stopping, but was too lost in the words and drawings on the page.

"Put that down.."

He didn't.

"Eren. Put that book down."

No response.

"Eren!"

Finally, something registered in Eren's brain and the book slammed shut and was immediately placed back where it was found.

"... Don't touch what isn't yours."

Was it just him, or did Levi's eyes hold a dangerous glare in them?

Eren gulped and nodded nervously. "S-Sorry, sir... I was bored and-"

The glare didn't waver and Eren cut his sentence short, averting his gaze.

"Sorry.." The brunette whispered again.

If looks could kill, he'd be long dead by then.

Levi then moved to sit next to the younger man and held out one of the cups for him.

Eren cautiously took the cup and looked at the liquid.

"I didn't put anything in it, if that's what you're worried about."

"Eh- No, that's not..." He sighed. "I'm really sorry about the book. I shouldn't have looked through it, but I let my curiosity get the better of me and-"

The brunette was cut off by Levi pressing his lips against his own.

"I told you to stop apologizing.."

"R-Right..." _That's the second time he's done that.. _

"I'm the one who should apologize.. That book is my most precious belonging and I don't usually let anyone look through it." Levi figured maybe looking at the opposite wall would be a good idea.

"Did you make those drawings..?"

"... So what if I did?"

"They're really detailed. I don't even remember most of that stuff."

"I was in the Scouting Legion longer than you were. Of course you wouldn't remember most of that stuff."

Was it just him or did Levi just crack a small smirk?

Then Levi took a sip of his own tea and yawned, setting it on a coaster on the coffee table. Yep. He was still tired.

Levi grabbed the blanket that had been carelessly dropped on the floor and wrapped it around both himself and Eren before leaning against him. Closing his eyes, it didn't take him long before he had fallen asleep, completely forgetting a bed existed that was probably big enough for two people.

Eren didn't know where anything was in this house and now it would be a while before he could get up seeing as though his older lover had just fallen asleep on him. Which did, in fact, startle him a little. He hadn't been expecting that. He studied the ravenette's face while he slept. It seemed to have been at peace. Until it had scrunched up in... Pain? Or was that plea-

Please say that wasn't pleasure.

Except the small gasps and pants that came from the older and the way he squirmed just proved it.

Ah, fuck. Levi was having a wet dream.

At least it was better than a nightmare?

Maybe he could help with this...

Slowly and carefully, Eren moved Levi from leaning against him to laying face-up on the couch and tugged down his pants and boxers, earning a small moan from the older as his member was freed from it's growing-tighter-by-the-moment confines.

Ah, Eren didn't want to be caught doing this. How would he explain it to Levi?

Slowly, a cold hand wrapped around the shaft and gave it a few small strokes, causing Levi to turn his head and squirm a little from the small amount of pleasure that shot through him.

Eren immediately stopped when he felt movement. Had he woken Levi up? He cautiously looked up to check.

Nope.

Still asleep.

Eren continued, this time running his tongue up from the bottom of the member to the tip and teasing the slit.

Levi's arm raised and moved closer to Eren, resting the hand in his hair and loosely gripping it, letting out a small breathy moan.

The brunette took this as a sign to continue and pushed his head down to engulf, well, the head, in his mouth.

The grip on his hair tightened slightly and Eren pushed down even further to take in as much as he could, trying not to gag or make any sudden movements that could accidentally wake the older man up.

Even in his unconscious state, Levi brought his free arm up to his mouth to lightly bite into it to suppress any unwanted lewd sounds. This _was _all just his dream, right? He was just doing what he was doing in that dream, though unaware of that fact.

Whatever Eren couldn't take in his mouth, he took with his hand, bobbing the two at the same slow pace at first.

The younger stole a few small glances at the other during his ministrations and picked up his pace a bit when he saw the ravenette's face scrunch up at the pleasure which he was trying oh-so-hard _not_ to respond to.

"Eren..."

"Hm..?" Said man hummed against the member in his mouth, causing it to shiver with pleasure and earning a small whimpering moan from the older.

Whatever self-restraint Eren had was now gone as he had continuously moved his head up and down faster and faster and massaging the other man's balls with his hand.

Levi's back arched from the pleasure and he had to bite harder into his arm to suppress the noises that were threatening to come out. Though, one low groan did manage to escape. Hell, not even Levi could suppress _everything. _

And it wasn't long after that that Levi had let out another fairly louder groan and released his seed into the younger man's mouth, who had swallowed it all, not risking a single drop to escape or else that might have ruined this whole thing.

"... What are you doing..?"

Or so he thought.

* * *

So. Day-early release is a day early?

I actually wrote like, two-thirds of this in about two days.

And I don't really have a plan for what's going to happen in the next chapter like I did for the first three so the next update might be a little late.


End file.
